Solved
by Love-el-ly Joy
Summary: When Agent Machado requests Veronica's help with the case, will even she be able to figure it out?  WITH LOGAN/MR. CARPENTER.  Fun, fun, fun.  :D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ringer = one of my new favorite shows. Veronica Mars = one of my other favorite shows. And guess what? They .perfectly together. So I decided to write a crossover for them. And it's FUN. Lots. Of. Fun. Additionally, I don't claim to know the geography of New York City. And also, Veronica gets clearance from the FBI to work on the case. So yay._

_WEIRD THINGY WITH THE WRITING: Okay, so I call Bridget "Siobhan" in the first chapter. It's because I'm telling it from Veronica's perspective, but in third person. Obviously, she doesn't know that it's Bridget pretending to be Siobhan, and therefore she thinks of her as Siobhan Martin._

_SPOILERS: Spoilers up through "Maybe We Can Get a Dog Instead" from Ringer and all the way through Veronica Mars. This takes place...mhh...I'm thinking right before Juliet gets transferred out of Mr. Carpenter's English class. Like, there was a day after when she had the conversation with him after class and when she got switched._

_And now, without further ado..._

_Solved: Chapter One_

"Dad!" Veronica exclaimed, walking into Mars Investigations. "I'm here! Surprise!"

Keith Mars stepped out of his office, followed by a guy in a suit. Keith gave her a brief hug, then said, "Veronica, would you be interested in working on a case?"

"Depends on how interesting it is. I did just get off work..."

"Oh, honey, you'll like this one. Plus you'll get a free trip to New York."

"Tell me of this case."

"I'll tell you on the way to the airport. We're going to miss our flight."

"You were so sure I'd say yes?" Veronica asked, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"You always say yes."

The suit's name was Agent Machado.

"So her twin is lying for her?" Veronica asked.

"Definitely. Well, _allegedly_. But definitely." Machado replied.

"That doesn't make sense. They haven't seen each other in six years, but she's willing to lie to the police to help her keep from testifying against a repeat murderer? No. There's a piece missing."

"Well, they're twins. It's different, I guess."

"Have you considered the possibility of Siobhan killing her sister?"

"Yes, but Siobhan's not a psychopath. Why would she kill her sister?"

"Again, she hasn't seen Bridget in six years. She's probably closer to Gemma than she is to her. I'd kill the person who murdered my best friend."

_I'd have killed Aaron Echolls._

"We'll look into it," Agent Machado said, making a note in his iPhone, "but I doubt it. Once you meet Siobhan, you'll see."

"Maybe. And the sponsor just showed up?"

"Malcolm Ward. Yes."

"He'll be the next target if Siobhan killed Bridget. I'd get him in protective custody. He should be there anyway, already, with the fact that he was just held in a strip club and tortured."

Agent Machado pulled his iPhone back out and dialed a number. "Sofie. Get Malcolm Ward in protective custody. Now. And I want Siobhan Martin in the precinct ready for questioning by the time I get there."

Veronica leaned back in her seat, reclining it. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks...

"Veronica, honey. We're landing." Keith shook her awake as the plane touched down at JFK.

"Ugh. How long was I out?" Veronica asked, then smiled. "It's nice to be able to ask that question about sleeping instead of unconsciousness."

Keith smiled, too. "About five hours. You woke up over Denver long enough to eat your peanuts."

Veronica had a vague recollection of this.

"So we're going straight to the precinct?"

"Yeah. We should be there soon, after we get our bags."

"Agent Mars. So great to have you there." Another federal agent, Anna Howard, whom Veronica had worked with on one other occasion, shook her hand.

"Has anyone talked to Siobhan yet today?" Veronica asked, moving toward the door.

"Nope. She's fresh meat for you."

"Thanks, Anna." Veronica opened the door and stepped inside, taking the chair across from Siobhan.

"Haven't you asked me enough questions?" Siobhan asked.

"_I_ haven't asked you _any_ yet." Veronica held out her hand. "Veronica Mars. I'm with the FBI."

Siobhan shook her hand.

"So you have a daughter right?" Veronica glanced at the file. "A stepdaughter. Named Juliet?" Siobhan nodded. "I'd like to talk to her later. Since she's a minor, I'd like you to sign this so that I can speak to her."

"About what?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff."

Siobhan hesitated, so Veronica plunged back in. "Mrs. Martin, I know your husband left his last wife for you. I'm sure the prior Mrs. Martin would be _happy_ to sign this form for me. And I'll fly it all the way down to Miami if I have to in order to get this form signed."

Siobhan grabbed the paper and signed it with a loose but elegant cursive.

"Thank you." Veronica took the form and tucked it into her bag before her interviewee could change her mind. "Now, would you mind telling me if you were the one who called in the anonymous tip about Gemma's body?"

"It wasn't me," Siobhan said.

She was a good liar. But Veronica was better.

As it were, Veronica might not have decided that it was a lie if it weren't for Siobhan's mouth. Her lips curled inward a tiny bit when she said this, as if she were trying to keep them from letting the truth escape.

"Okay. I'm not going to press you on it, since it's an anonymous tip line, but I will be checking security camera footage from around the payphone the call was made from."

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm not saying you have, Mrs. Martin. I'm really just at a loss, and I want to explore every possibility to find your sister safely. And, trust me, I _will _find her." Veronica locked eyes with Siobhan.

Siobhan met her gaze steadily. "Trust me. All I want is to know that my sister is safe."

"Well, that's really it. You're free to leave now. And I'll be speaking to Juliet at some point today."

Veronica stood and guided Siobhan out.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Didja like it? Maybe? Eh? Well, this chapter should be the funnerest. So far. Of the two chapters. -_-_

_Solved: Chapter Two_

As soon as Siobhan was seen safely out, Veronica caught a cab to Juliet's high school.

She went to the main office and flashed her badge. "Agent Veronica Mars, with the FBI. I'd like to speak to Juliet Martin."

The secretary seemed frazzled. "Let me just pull up her schedule...all right, she's in English right now, with Mr. Carpenter. Room 1506. Let me print you a map so that you can find it."

Once Veronica was armed with her map, she made her way through the quiet halls to 1506. When she arrived, the door was open, and the teacher was talking. Without really paying attention, she knocked on the door and walked in, again, flashing her badge. She gave her whole spiel again - "Veronica Mars, with the FBI" - before she looked at the teacher, who was staring at her.

Logan. Freaking. Echolls.

Suddenly, she was a lot less sure of herself. "I need to...um...speak to Juliet Martin?" It came out as a question.

He seemed to shake himself. "Sure. There's a conference room three doors down on the right you can use. No one has it checked out today." Logan turned back to his class. "Now, assuming you all know the difference between 'there, their, and they're'..."

Veronica followed his example and regained her posture, leading Juliet into the conference room and holding the door for her.

"I'm not in trouble for something, am I?" Juliet asked, sounding worried.

"No, no. This isn't about you. I'm here to talk to you about your stepmom." Juliet looked confused. "Did you know she has a twin?" Juliet nodded. "Hmm. Good. Well, have you noticed Siobhan acting weird or strange lately?"

"Well, she's a lot nicer than she used to be. She used to be really...not mean or anything. I mean, she didn't, like, hit me or anything like that. But really snobby. And she obviously had zero interest in me. As far as Siobhan was concerned, I was just the little imperfection to be ignored in her perfect little life. But recently, it's like...she's not even the same person. She's more like my friend. But still a mom. You know?"

"Okay. And have you seen or heard anything about Bridget Kelly?"

"Just the things I've heard from you guy, and what Siobhan's told me."

Veronica recorded all of this in her mind and then stood up. "Well, thank you, Juliet. Sorry for pulling you out of class for such a short talk."

"It's okay, I guess."

Once they got back outside the classroom, Veronica asked, "By the way, when does this period end?"

Juliet glanced at the clock. "In about...two minutes. Can I go back in now?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Have a good day." Juliet walked back in and shut the door.

Veronica hung around outside the classroom, waiting for the class to end. She stood there and milled around, glancing at the clock every ten seconds.

Finally, the bell rang. Veronica waited for all the kids to file out before she slipped back into the classroom.

Logan was standing at the whiteboard, erasing a sentence diagram. He didn't see her.

"Sweet gig," she said, leaning against the closed door.

"You, too. FBI and all." He crossed the room to her and shut the door. "I haven't seen you in, what, seven years? You look...great."

"So do you. What's with the name change?"

"After that other evidence came out about my dad and Mr. and Mrs. Kane sued him for manslaughter, being an Echolls didn't exactly give me bragging rights. Therefore, I changed my name to Logan Carpenter and got a teaching job." He sat on his desk. "So what'd you want with Juliet?"

Veronica joined him on the desk, stealing the apple that was sitting on it. Biting into her apple, she replied, "Do you know what's going on with her mom?"

"I heard she just lost a baby."

"That's...interesting. But that's not why I'm here. It's kind of a long story, actually. Which I'd love to tell you. But, like I said, long story."

"Would you tell me over dinner?" Logan asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I've been in New York less than an hour and I already have a date."

"It doesn't count if it's with someone you've gone out with before. In addition, it's not a date. Just between friends. As of yet. Anyway, tonight at six? Where're you staying?"

"Some hotel. A Marriott or something." She fished a business card for the hotel out of her purse and handed it to him. "I have to get back to the precinct now. I'll see you later."

Without waiting for him to respond, she hopped off the desk and sashayed her way out of the classroom.

Yeah. She still had it.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: As far as I'm concerned, last night didn't happen. Okay? "That's What You Get for Trying to Kill Me" does NOT apply to this story. Well, actually, let me amend that. It can happen. Except for the part with...you know. I won't spoil it, in case some of my gentle viewers haven't seen it yet. Juliet is just a freaking liar, mkay? Also, I've had this written out in my notebook for a while - I actually have up to about chapter seven - but bear with me as far as typing goes; I'm pretty busy with school and whatnot right now. And also, by the way, I hate Titanic, therefore, Logan and Veronica do, as well. Finally, I apologize for the length of this chapter. I was having fun with Logan and Veronica's banter._

_Cannon Changes: Lamb is alive and well._

_Solved: Chapter Three_

"Veronica, where're you going?" Keith asked when he saw her in the hallway in her fancy-casual clothes.

"To dinner with a friend," she replied mysteriously.

Which was spoiled when Logan walked up behind Veronica.

"Hey, Veronica. Hey...Mr. Mars."

"Well, Logan, this _is_ a surprise. So what do you do now?" Keith asked fake-pleasantly.

"I'm a teacher, actually."

Veronica joined it. "Dad, Logan is Juliet Martin's English teacher. That's how we...ran into each other."

"Hmm." Keith said. "Well, you kids have fun. Try not to stay out too late." He backed into his room and shut the door.

"How is it that I manage to be seventeen and twenty-five at the same time?" Veronica asked. Logan laughed. "So where are you taking me?"

"I have a friend in the restaurant biz who got us comp dinners at Alto."

"Oh, wow. I've even heard of that place. That's...fancy."

"Yup. And it's nice that I know the owner, because I'm on a teacher's salary now. Otherwise I'd have to take you to Applebee's."

They sauntered out the hotel doors and started down the street, Logan hailing a cab as they walked.

"Didn't you get an inheritance or a trust fund or something?"

"Well, yeah, but I blew about an eighth of it that first year in college. So now I'm trying to string it out so that I get some every year. So about $100,000 a year. I can live with that plus my teaching salary. Which is pitiful, by the way, but it's better than nothing."

They climbed into the cab and shut the door. "Alto, please," Logan said before turning back to Veronica. "So how about you?"

"I made $80,000 last year. But my mortgage is ridiculous in D.C., so I probably end up making the same from my regular job as you."

"Like New York is cheap. I have a friend who owns the apartment building I live in, though, so I get half-priced rent."

They walked into the restaurant and were led to a booth, behind what looked like a typical New York family - gorgeous parents and a teenage girl.

"So since when are you so good at making friends?" Veronica asked.

"Since I stopped being an Echolls. I feel like this huge burden's been lifted. I told Trina she should do the same, but she wouldn't hear anything of it. Loves being in the spotlight."

Veronica nodded. "Hmm. Sounds like her. But doesn't Trina have her own thing going? I saw her movie, _Ivory_. It was pretty good."

"If by 'pretty good' you mean successful yet terrible, like _Titanic_, then yes, it was indeed _pretty good_." Logan took a sip of his on-the-house margarita.

She laughed. "So who's your new friend who owns this place?"

"Um...Dick Casablancas's step-uncle."

Veronica cocked an eyebrow. "So, Kendall's brother?"

"We met once. He took a liking to me. He actually introduced me to the guy who only charges me half-rent." He took another sip. "Speaking of Dick Casablancas, I heard you two had a thing."

"Not _even_ a thing. Who told you that? Wallace?"

"Parker. She was heartbroken. She was pretty mad that - and I quote -'Veronica Mars gets all the good guys!'"

"Oh, don't look so smug. She probably just means hot guys. That doesn't make you a good person."

"So you think I'm hot?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Not even gonna go there."

Logan grinned. "Have you decided that I haven't changed at all since we were nineteen yet?"

"Logan Echolls." Veronica got serious and stared at him. "You are the most changing person I've ever met. You've _always _been that way, ever since we were little kids."

"Really?" Logan asked. "I always thought I was a rock."

"Sorry, hon. You're a cotton ball."

They sat there and grinned at each other like idiots until a waiter came to take their order. Finally, once he left, Logan said, "So, tell me more of this 'not-even-a-thing' with Dick."

"He's _your_ best friend. Hasn't he already told you the story?"

"I want to hear your side."

"Dick asked me out. I wanted a free dinner."

"Wasn't throwing a barstool at him a tad much?"

"_That_ was purely years of pent-up anger at the Casablancas family."

"Those people have genetics against them."

"Well, right. Richard. And...Beaver. The worst of them all. And then Dick. Who isn't actually that bad. I like him a lot. Plus then you have to factor in Richard's bad taste in women, marrying Kendall and all - "

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not go there."

"But you wouldn't have _married_ her."

"I guess not. Besides, she was already taken, so..."

"_Logan_!"

Veronica realized that they were holding hands on the table. "So. Anyone special in your life?"

"Not really. It's hard to recover from Veronica Mars." He paused, then smiled slightly. "Juliet Martin has a crush on me."

"Good to know. Nothing's going to come of it, right?"

"Of course not. She's seventeen. And even if she weren't, Juliet's not really my type." (_A/N: Again. I wrote this before last night. So...)_

"So what's your _type_?"

"Blonde."

"I'll drink to that."

They clinked glasses.

"Anyway, Juliet's a great kids. And as far as I know, I'd vouch for her parents, too. Or her dad, at the very least. He seems like a good father." Logan grinned. "She crashed her car and he took away her trust fund."

"Nice."

"How about you? Got a significant other? Besides Dick?"

"No. I've done some casual dating, but no real sparks with anybody."

Both relieved, they continued holding hands, no longer fearing any enraged life partners.

"How long are you in town?" Logan asked.

"Until I solve this Bridget Kelly thing, at the very least. I like it here, though. I might try to get more cases out here. Then I could just get an apartment and sublet it when I'm in D.C. or something."

"That's smart."

"Mhm."

"So how's the FBI working out for you?"

"I love it. I'm getting paid for stuff I'd be willing to do for free. What about teaching?"

"You know, when we were in high school, if someone had told me I'd end up as a teacher, I'd have shoved them out of the way and called them an idiot. But now it's like...I can't imagine doing anything else."

Veronica nodded. "That's awesome. My story is pretty much the same, but this is what I've wanted to do since I was...what, sixteen? I just never thought I would get as far as I have." She paused, then said, "And working with Lamb is a tad weird, but I like him a lot more than I used to."

"He's not a bad guy. Just a little...misguided." He did a double-take. "Wait a second. You work with Lamb?"

"He's my partner. Mars and Lamb, solving crime." Veronica's phone buzzed, signaling that she had a new text. Glancing at the glowing screen, she said, "Speak of the devil... 'Where are you?' What should I say?"

"'At a restaurant with Logan Echolls.' See what he says."

Veronica tapped in the message and then placed the phone back down on the table.

"I can't believe you really work with Don Lamb. That's...just plain hilarious. It sounds like a good premise for a sitcom."

"Oh, shut up. Don't diss my partner."

"Does your dad know about this?"

"Yup. Leo D'Amato is my dad's second-in-command down at the sheriff's office. Leo's married now. With a daughter named Jillian."

"Good for him. _Someone_ got over Veronica Mars."

"Mmm."

They sat in silence for a moment, content. Then Logan said, "So, have you heard from Duncan lately?"

"He sent me a picture of Lilly a few months ago. That's the last I've heard from him." She thought for a moment. "So how's life?" Veronica asked as their food was delivered.

"Boring. But good." He paused. "I take it back. Not boring. Just lonely."

"Lonely. That sounds familiar."

"But you probably have more friends than me..."

"I doubt it. People don't like me, remember? And now I'm an _international _screw-up, even now that everyone knows I was right about your dad. Besides, neither of us play well with others, unless you've forgotten."

"Maybe I just remember how much I like you. But, yes, I do seem to recall some unpopularity."

"I've managed to convince myself that guys just don't like a gal who's smarter than them."

"Then why do _I_ like you?"

"You're just as smart as me, but in different ways."

"Aw, come on, Veronica. You're more than just brainy."

"Really?"

"You're also hot."

"Thanks. But shut up, loser."

Veronica chewed her steak quietly, pondering this new Logan. He seemed to have retained all the traits she valued in him, but he'd dropped the ones that had led to their numerous break-ups. So far.

"And you?"

"Like I said, I love my job, but I miss Neptune and all the people there. But at the same time, they've all spread out, too. Wallace plays for Miami. Parker paints in Europe most of the year. Mac lives out here. We're meeting up tomorrow. The only one left in Neptune is Weevil, who now owns a carpentry business. And Dad, obviously."

"And Lilly," Logan added.

"Well, that's...macabre of you."

"Thanks. I try. Wait, Mac lives in the city?"

"Yup. She works for Microsoft."

"Wow. That's awesome."

"I know. All my friends ended up successful. I'm so proud."

Logan smiled.

Veronica's phone buzzed again.

"'Shouldn't you be tracking down a witness?'" Veronica read off the screen. "What should I say now?"

"Don't say anything. Just leave him wondering what you're doing." Logan put down his fork and motioned for a waiter to come. "We've got a comp dinner from Caleb."

"Of course, Mr. Carpenter. I'll let him know you were already in. Have a nice evening."

Logan and Veronica stood up.

They walked out of the restaurant and then stopped, looking at the roaring, glittering lion of a city.

"So what do you want to do now?" Logan asked.

Veronica looked down and realized something. "Oh, shoot. I left my purse inside. Can we - ?"

The pair turned and went back into the restaurant, weaving through to their table.

And stopped dead when they saw who was sitting at the table next to theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is probably my most awkward chapter, but bear with me. Was there any way that I could NOT include this? I mean, it's such a class faux pas! At least it's short, though. In other news, as far as reviews go, keep 'em coming! And remember, I'm open to critiques and suggestions, as well as the incredibly flattering praise I've been receiving (which is nice, since I do spend a lot of time on this). But helpful suggestions will make the story better, and my aim is to have as awesome a story as possible, right? Which also makes it more fun for you to read! So please review, and tell me whatever pops into your head - stuff you like for me to include more of, things you didn't like, your favorite ice cream flavor, your Doctor Who OTP - anything! (As far as the last two go, who knows? Maybe Veronica and Logan can go out for ice cream...and then texting and scones! Wink, wink. Who's a geek? Me, you say?) But, really. I want to be friends with you guys, and I really want to get to know my readers! Anyway. Enjoy!_

_Solved: Chapter Four_

"Have you three been here the whole time?" Logan asked.

Juliet nodded. She looked depressed. "Yup. So, you two know each other?"

"Since we were six." Logan told her. "We ran into each other today after not seeing each other in...what, seven years?"

Veronica nodded, then saw Andrew Martin. She took it as an opportunity to meet him. She stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm Veronica Mars, with the FBI, by the way. We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other in the near future. I'm assigned to Bridget Kelly's case."

"Oh, really? I haven't seen you around yet."

"I'm friends with Agent Machado. I'm on loan from D.C."

Andrew seemed to realize that Siobhan was there. "Shiv, darling, this is Juliet's English teacher, Mr. Carpenter."

"Pleasure to meet you," Logan said, shaking hands with her. "So you heard our _whole_ conversation, then?"

"Mhm. Which is awkward, but whatever. I totally figured you had a life. Are you really Logan Echolls?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate you not spreading that around. I happen to like my job, and that's the kind of thing that could terminate it."

"Duh. Who would I even tell?"

There was an awkward silent moment. Then Veronica said, "Well, we'd really better be going. I'm meeting someone later for - "

Siobhan reached into her purse and rooted around for something, stirring the contents, and Veronica counted _one, two, three _cell phones.

Two wouldn't have been unusual. Lots of New York high-society women like Siobhan had two phones. Veronica might have counted the third as pure excessiveness if the third phone didn't look the way it did.

Two of the phones were slick and new - an iPhone and a Blackberry. Caseless and shiny, without even so much as a scratch. But the third was covered in gunky, pasted-on rhinestones. It had obviously been dropped carelessly many times. Furthermore, the phone itself was crap. Beyond the rhinestones, Veronica could see that it was a matte-silver Nokia that was at least five years old, probably without texting capabilities.

It obviously didn't belong to Siobhan Martin.

And if Veronica were to take a guess, it was Bridget Kelly's.


End file.
